


Du er ikke alene

by elcholl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: Эвен и Исак, Исак и Эвен - не важно в каком порядке, не важно одинаковые у них татуировки или нет, потому что они должны быть вместе. Потому что их любовь будет существовать в любой вселенной, и такое не поддается логике.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [du er ikke alene](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212129) by [TheGhostOfMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfMe/pseuds/TheGhostOfMe). 



> Соулмейт, в котором у человека с рождения есть татуировка, состоящая из слов/предложений. Они означают что-то вроде эмоций, которые должны испытать истинные в самый ответственный момент.

Эвен постоянно задавался вопросом, что означают слова, написанные на его запястье. 

Ты не один — хорошо, возможно, он знал, что они означают для него. Но его интересовало, что они означали для того, к кому они привязаны — для его родственной души.

Он встречался с Соней в течении четырёх лет потому, что любил её, и потому, что он знал — истинные всегда находят друг друга. А ещё потому, что её метка стёрлась после тринадцати лет — краски просто начали стираться с её кожи. 

Однажды она рассказала ему историю о том, как бешено билось её сердце, пока буква за буквой стирались слова с её кожи. Человек, что был предначертан ей судьбой, умер.

Он всё ещё любил Соню до первого дня в его новой школе, он всё ещё любил её, находясь в пути туда утром. И он всё ещё хотел любить её, когда увидел парня в красной SnapBack, надетой козырьком назад, с светло-русыми кудряшками, торчащими по её краям. Он всё ещё хотел любить её, когда парень с громким смехом повернул голову, встречаясь с Эвеном взглядом.

Он всё ещё хотел любить Соню, любить так сильно, как она того заслуживала, действительно хотел, но теперь он знал, что больше не сможет, потому что слова на его запястье, на которые он любовался каждую ночь, начали покалывать.

Он наблюдал за парнем, Исаком, и ждал пока тот не обратит на него внимания. Он не торопил события, изучая его. Наблюдая, как он стоит со своими друзьями, как он проходит мимо него — от Исака чудесно пахло, и как у него никогда не получалось с первого раза открыть дверь его шкафчика. Эвен иногда чувствовал себя сталкером, но сразу же прогонял эти мысли из головы, потому что это Исак.

В конце концов он решил, что просто смотреть недостаточно — он должен был поговорить с Исаком. 

Он был обязан. 

И поэтому он просто вытащил все бумажные полотенца потому, что это-должно-было-сработать, и предложил выйти, плевать, как он выглядел при этом, ведь они поговорили, и Эвен не должен жаловаться.

Но были и другие проблемы, как, например, то, что он всё ещё был с Соней, и то, как постоянно мешалась эта Эмма. Но была и более серьёзная проблема — был ли Исак его истинным. Эвен действительно волновался об этом. Возможно, у Исака были другие слова на запястье и Найшейм окажется Односторонним, тем, для кого не существовало истинной пары — такое иногда случается, он слышал об этом.

Но в момент, когда Эвен и Исак проникли в чужой дом и поцеловались, он был уверен, что не является Односторонним. Исак был его, а он был Исака. Это было идеально. 

Позже Эвен сообщил Соне, что нашёл свою родственную душу, и та была действительно рада за него. Но он знал, что в её душе разрастается дыра. Он прижал её к себе, а она ревела как ребёнок. Они оба знали, что она никогда не обретёт истинного.

***

 

Однажды Исак сказал, что он хотел бы отгородиться от психически больных людей в своей жизни. Это был момент сомнения, что Исак не был его половинкой, и это было односторонним. И Эвен вернулся к Соне, и он позволил ей поцеловать его, потому что они оба были обиженны на мир, и они оба нуждались в ком-то, кто поддержит их.

Эвен пытался держаться подальше от Исака — он думал, что это было к лучшему. Но он не мог забыть этого красивого мальчика. И когда Исак написал ему, чтобы он порвал с Соней, он буквально побежал к дому Вальтерсена. И он снова поцеловал его мальчика, они потеряли так много времени. Вкус Исака, его запах, его красивый ангел с восхитительной улыбкой.

Эвен проснулся рано, чувствуя себя действительно счастливым. Он не заботился, что он потеряет Исака, когда тот узнает, что Найшейм болен. То, что его ум болен. Он лежал, наблюдая за младшим, глядя на его лицо, и размышлял о том, где находилась татуировка Исака, он не видел её прошлой ночью — он был занят другими вещами.

Эти выходные были удивительны. Они играли в FIFA и целовались. Они смотрели кино и разговаривали. Он встретил соседей Исака — Нуру, Линн и Эскиля, который постоянно кидал пошленькие шуточки в их сторону. Они оба знали, что не хотят покидать постель и были готовы плюнуть на весь мир ради этого.

Он встретил друзей Исака и выяснил, что младший выгнал их, когда он появился на пороге дома Вальтерсена, и это заставило его улыбаться, потому что Исак выбрал его.

Они до сих пор не говорили о том, были ли они истинными или нет. Эвену показалось, что Исак не любит говорить об этом, так что он не заботился об этом. Он чувствовал себя на вершине мира именно из-за Исака. (Это было также потому, что он забывал взять свои лекарства из-за того, что проводил всё время у парня).

Он забронировал для них номер в отеле. Эта ночь должна быть незабываемой.

И если он думал, что Исак был прекрасен, то сейчас, с запрокинутой головой, задыхаясь и выстанывая его, Эвена, имя — он был поражен тем, насколько красивым мог быть на самом деле его парень. Это был прекрасный момент в отношениях между ними.

Но, очнувшись, он был не с Исаком, а один в тюремной камере, в чужой одежде, и он был смущен. 

Единожды потеряв контроль он хотел начать заново, но лишь продолжал всё портить.

Исак не хотел разговаривать с ним.

Эвен хотел, вырезать татуировку, чтобы потерять напоминание о том, что он мог бы иметь, если бы не был бракованным. Но он не сделал этого, потому что это всё, что напоминало о Исаке.

Хотелось плакать и кричать, но он не мог, впав в депрессию, а единственное, что он делал — лежал на кровати, думал и спал, надеясь, что боль всё же уйдет.

В пятницу он покинул постель и натянул маску, огораживающую его от реального мира. Он пошел в школу, в ванную комнату, где он вытащил все бумажные полотенца. Он посмотрел на равнину, на однообразные стены — это место, где все началось. Он написал на стене слова, что с детства были выжжены на его запястье, уходя прежде, чем кто-либо мог заметить его.

Он гордился собой, ведь даже оставшись один, он не плачет.

Он наблюдал, как его ноги, движущиеся к двери, направлялись к выходу. Выйдя, он почувствовал чей-то взгляд на себе — кто-то наблюдает за ним, а его татуировка горит. Он поднял голову.

И там был Исак. 

Он стоял перед ним с пушистыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Вальтерсен подошёл к нему, обхватив его лицо пальцами — Исак прикоснулся к нему.

Исак даже посмотрел ему в глаза. И мечты Эвена превращались в реальность. Мечты о том, как Исак спасёт его.

А затем парень сказал то, что так долго ждал Эвен.

— Ты не один, — тихо, только между ними.

Исак даже поцеловал его.

И Эвен наконец мог улыбнуться потому, что Исак обнял его, явно не собираясь отпускать больше.

Исак спросил, хочет ли Эвен, чтобы он проводил его домой или, если он хочет, то они могут вернуться в его, Исака, квартиру. А у Эвена даже хватило сил, чтобы сказать ему, что он хочет вернуться домой с Исаком.

Когда они добрались до квартиры, то обнаружили, что она пуста. Они направились в комнату Исака, где младший снял с Найшейма всю одежду, оставив лишь в боксёрах. Эвен чувствовал себя виноватым — Исак не должен заботиться о нём.

Эвен должен заботиться о Исаке.

Позже, посмотрев на Исака, который прижимался к его боку, словно маленький котёнок, видит, что тот заснул. Он чувствовал запах Исака — мыло, дезодорант Old Spice, и что-то, напоминающее аромат цветов — шампунь Нуры, возможно.

Когда он просыпается Исак лежит рядом, и говорит ему, что они будут принимать это медленно, минута за минутой. И это всё, что Эвену нужно, потому что он хочет попробовать, даже, если Исак в итоге возненавидит его. 

Он позволил Исаку поцеловать его, дать почувствовать себя любимым.

***

 

Он просыпается и не возражает, когда выясняет, что Исак просил своих соседей ухаживать за ним. Они не обращались с ним как с младенцем — они давали ему понять, что он не одинок.

На рождественской вечеринке Эвен советует Магнусу, что на самом деле стоит забыть фигню о том, что она жертва, а он хищник. Исак шутит о том, что лучше бы ему оставаться в одежде, когда решит встретиться с его мамой.

Эвен чувствует себя нужным здесь, в жизни Исака, каждый раз когда младший целует его.

Когда гости разошлись и остались лишь они вдвоём, Эвен лежит на кровати, наблюдая как Исак перебирает пряди его волос, и вдруг спрашивает:

— Как выглядит твоя метка, Исак?

Исак улыбнулся, как будто он ждал этого. Он повернулся спиной так, чтобы лицо Эвена было на уровне его шеи и приподнял волосы. Эвен видит слова, написанные прямо под линией роста волос Исака — Я спасу тебя в ответ.

— Но я бы спас тебя, даже если бы моя татуировка сказала что-то другое.

Эвен и Исак, Исак и Эвен - не важно в каком порядке, не важно подходят ли их татуировки или нет, потому что они должны быть вместе. Потому что их любовь будет существовать в любой вселенной, и такое не поддается логике.

Они навсегда сохранят часть друг друга в своих сердцах.

**Author's Note:**

> я не очень довольна тем, что получилось, но, возможно, мне всего лишь кажется.


End file.
